dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
It's Showtime
|image = 530 Nia Bye Felicia 4.jpg |band = Photronique feat. Robyn Johnson |dance = Bye Felicia |album = Superpop (3am Forever) |released = March 24, 2015 |genre = Pop |label = SuperPop.Co |runtime = 3:24 |writer = |producer = }} " " is a song by Photronique featuring Robyn Johnson. It was used for Nia's solo "Bye Felicia" in ''Nia vs. Kalani: Winner Takes All''. Full solo Lyrics Y-O-L-O that's all we know You gotta show me what cha got And we can start the show You betta turn it-turn it up Like its a radio And it's yo song Are you ready to go Aeeyo Aeeyo Y-O-L-O Aeeyo that's all we know You only live once Betta turn it-turn it up It's showtime dats all we know-oh Aeeyo Y-O-L-O Aeeyo that's how we roll You only get one shot Betta get out there and get it It's showtime that's all we know Aeeyo Read the words on my lips (I trap em) Hear me hear me makin' all them hits (I'm platinum) Who livin' they life betta than this (Oh stop it) Money got me wide all in my hips (Deep pockets) Party-arty-arty all the time (Aye-aye) I ain't got no problems on my mind (Aye-aye) Partner you gon let me come inside (Aye-aye) You know I'm why they all standin' in line (Aye-aye) You only get one shot So you betta make it good Keep the night feelin' right From the hills to the hood I could party all day And I wish somebody would Tell me turn down Yolo understood! Aeeyo Aeeyo Y-O-L-O Aeeyo that's all we know You only live once Betta turn it-turn it up It's showtime dats all we know-oh Aeeyo Y-O-L-O Aeeyo that's how we roll You only get one shot Betta get out there and get it It's showtime that's all we know Aeeyo aeeyo aeeyo They look at me like I'm a queen (Your highness) Cuz i be on my grind and I'm a beast (No shyness) Keep em bowin' down on they knees (Not worthy) Prayin' wishin' hopin' they was me (Just serve me) And people wanna know about my secret (Aye-aye) Why my life is always so sweet yea (Aye-aye) I tell em you could follow follow me (Aye-aye) We gon love everyday like its the weekend we say Y-O-L-O that's all we know You gotta show me what cha got And we can start the show You betta turn it-turn it up Like its a radio And it's yo song Are you ready to go Aeeyo Aeeyo Y-O-L-O Aeeyo that's all we know You only live once Betta turn it-turn it up It's showtime dats all we know-oh Aeeyo Y-O-L-O Aeeyo that's how we roll You only get one shot Betta get out there and get it It's showtime that's all we know Aeeyo aeeyo aeeyo You only get one shot So you betta make it good Keep the night feelin' right From the hills to the hood I could party all day And I wish somebody would Tell me turn down Yolo understood! Aeeyo You only get one shot So you betta make it good Keep the night feelin' right (Aeeyo) From the hills to the hood I could party all day And I wish somebody would Tell me turn down Yolo understood! Aeeyo Aeeyo Y-O-L-O Aeeyo that's all we know You only live once Betta turn it-turn it up It's showtime dats all we know-oh Aeeyo Y-O-L-O Aeeyo that's how we roll You only get one shot Betta get out there and get it It's showtime that's all we know Aeeyo Trivia * The song is a knock-off of the song "Fancy" by Iggy Azalea. Video Gallery Video from audience *Clip Gallery 530 Nia Bye Felicia 1.png 530 Nia Bye Felicia 2.png 530 Nia Bye Felicia 3.jpg 530_nia_solo_bye_felica_2.jpg Category:Season Five Songs Category:Season 5 Solo Songs Category:Nia Solo Songs Category:Pop Category:Knockoff Songs Category:Songs by Photronique Category:Songs by Robyn Johnson Category:Songs used in Nia vs. Kalani: Winner Takes All